Much effort has been focused on improving the performance of rechargeable batteries, such as those containing lithium ion-based cathodes. The active cathode material is capable of absorbing and desorbing lithium ions under a voltage differential to the anode in repeatable fashion. Because these materials are typically poor conductors, conductive carbon-based additives are often added to impart conductivity to the cathode. However, due to the continual upward demands of batteries for newer and ever-expanding types of electronic devices and for automobiles, there remains a need to improve the performance of rechargeable batteries.